Remedium Tales
by TheFuturelessBlade
Summary: Following the death of two of his closest friends and allies. Gudao Ritsuka's path shifts to one that would see Solomon's dream come true..


**A.N: **This story is a kinda passion project i'd been cooking up for a long while now. Chaldea cannot exist forever and as long as both Gaia and Alaya exist, Humanity will never be free the way Solomon wished for it to be. This story isn't a continuation, but rather a path to an end that must be walked. Not all concepts in this story will be canon. In fact, very few aspects of this story will be canon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creations. All fate material is property of Type-Moon & Kadokawa Shoten. Please support official releases.

**Special Characters: **

*- Emphasis on a word

""- Open speech

''- Quotes within open speech

()- Thoughts.

**Chapter Key Terms:**

FOB: Forward Operating Base. A hub to communicate with command and to rest.

Dragon Vein: Also known as Ley Lines, they are masses of mana that flow through the earth and are only accessible at certain points.

Fracture: Timelines that deviate from the cycle (Soon to be explained)

The Clavicule of Solomon: The King's last gift. A book that would guide the reader to what they desire or need, no matter the cost.

Group 130/Tellers: The american branch of association commonly associated with the Illuminati. Largely responsible for funding chaldea prior to the Tower's involvement.

Alaya: A gathering of Humanity's wishes and prayers to survive and thrive. At war with Gaia.

Gaia: The embodiment of Nature's and the Earths will to live. At war with Alaya.

Counter Guardians: Agents from both sides bare this name. When a magic disturbance is great enough to threaten Gaia or Alaya Counter Guardians are deployed to eliminate it.

_**Prologue:**_ End of Youth

There was once a man who saw the past and future like no other could,for this was a gift from God.

He lived in cowardice and regret, and made his greatest mistake in choosing to become human.

However in the end he stood, Solomon the Grand Caster: King of Mages. He stood and fought so that humanity may be given a chance, a chance to live free, a chance to live without any higher powers controlling it's destiny.

Gudao Ritsuka witnessed the spectacle, and struck down the King of Demon Gods.

But, what was lost would never return...the one who made herself his shield, the one who kept him human. Her sacrifice allowed him to live, but never again would she return. Truly, he was now alone..but not without purpose.

_Singularity: 020514090714 (Refer to as 714)_

_Set: __11,700 years ago_

_Foundation Importance: EX_

_POV: Gudao Ritsuka_

_FOV: Third Person_

The snow falls heavy. The chaldean magus steps foot onto an unrelenting icy frontier. As per usual, there's no chaldea connection. He'd need to establish a FOB at a Dragon Vein. Establishing a base is easy,the issue would be finding a potent enough vein before he froze...he closes his eyes and lets mana flow into the magic circuits closest to his eyes…

"Magic sequence successful..employ spell: Mana-Esser.."

The way he sees the world changes from color to black and white. Typically he was capable of capable of seeing the mana that leaked from dragon veins via the colored lights that would paint the sky above it. Mana that flowed from a vein would look comparable to a maple tree..he saw none of that. There was so little life, and by extension mana, that finding a dragon vein should have been a task even a child could pull off and yet...there was nothing…

"No dragon veins? That can't be right..maybe if i get to higher ground…"

He surveys his area. It seemed like he was in an icy tundra, perhaps somewhere north? But the fact this time was in the middle of the last ice age meant it could very well be anywhere...for now the snowy ridge should serve as a fairly reliable vantage was about 50 feet to get there..another 100 to climb it with gear. Resolving to push onward, he takes another step before sinking further..

"About waist deep..I'm under equipped for this…"

And so he takes a page out of Emiya's book, and projects the item he needs from memory. Snowshoes that are hollow at best..but with reinforcement they're as good at any low quality pair. He takes a step up and doesn't sink..

"This'll do nicely, now to climb that ridge…"

Under normal circumstances...expending this much energy would lead to hypothermia and by extension, death. But he had developed an artic operations mystic code precisely to prevent this...a simple spell allows him to take in whatever heat is around him and amplify it, keeping the wearer just warm enough to live and storing the extra heat as energy to draw on. This would make the 2 meter radius around him dangerous for any living being, but keep the epicenter warm enough to living.

"...So that's how it is.."

As he came to the base of the ridge he noticed faint hoof print and wheel tracks that moved the path he'd intended to take. Humans shouldn't be smart enough to tame anything but wolves at this point...the issue of this singularity was man being too smart for its own good, at least presumably.

"Following these should take me to the source then…"

The best part was the small forest that covered the mountains he needed shelter, and soon. Even with his artic code he need food and water to live as a human. He begins to walk and as he does, the snow begins to erase the tracks more and more. It was his first time truly marvelling at nature's ability to hinder him. If he'd brought someone like Atalanta or even Cu chulainn ge wouldn't have to worry about tracking..

However that wouldn't be allowed of him. After defeating Goetia, he forfeit his right as a master to focus on becoming a true mage. Gudao Ritsuka cannot allow anyone to protect him, to fight for him, to die for him. In becoming a mage he truly made his path his own, and his consequences his alone. Finally, the boy loses visual of the tracks..and so he resolves to set camp. The sky was oddly clear tonight, meaning he should be able to determine his location from the stars.

"Ok..let's go with a snow cave.."

Resting his hand against the snow, he traces for the deepest point and learns something fascinating..beneath the snow was all ice, yet trees thrived here. This had to be the grail without a doubt. This meant even without tracks, his target wasn't far.. From there it's not hard to dig an idea den made to preserve heat. A fire pit is made and the fire itself is started from some twigs, sticks, leaves, and released heat from his mystic code. He stops the spell that drains heat to let the fire burn and marks a nearby tree.

"All I need is a small mammal.."

He'd recall seeing a few burrows along his path, around this time that meant a ground squirrel was likely near..or in the burrow. As if right on cue, one of the small animals scurries his way.

(Luck? I doubt it…)

He catches the squirrel. The creature almost resembled...Fou.

"..."

Could he eat it? It seemed a lot easier in his head but now that he'd tied the animal to the familiar it was impossible. And so he lets it go...and raids the burrow instead. His dinner was comprised of nuts and snow melted to water…

"I'd say i'm half way and yet…"

Mana flickers in his eyes.

"No dragon vein..but at least I've got my bearings.."

The beautiful night sky displayed northern lights. He was near or in the Arctic then..predators and prey alike should be scarce. The second thing that catches his eyes is smoke that's not from his flame. Bingo..

He sneaks in on the site. There's only a lone girl and a tiger there...seeing as it wasn't eating her, it was likely a familiar. He doesn't bother to hide himself and instead approaches..

"So..you're the one who sent the squirrel my way?"

Perhaps he should've taken precautions...the saber toothed beast pounces on him almost immediately as the girl speaks another language panickedly. He drives magic to his arm, which the beast had taken into its mouth, to keep it from being crushed...after some pleading from the girl, the beasts snarl stops and it throws the magus against a tree.

"..."

Between the panting, groaning, and adrenaline, he had no idea where to start with the girl. Had he not reinforced his body that toss would have broken some ribs..

"Sorry..I don't exactly have her under control yet.."

When she speaks Japanese. His suspicions were confirmed. But he doesn't sense a grail near or in her..

"Save it..all i want to know now is who you are and where the grail is.."

These people's intellect was born through the grail. Therefore they would know what it was. If it was rational people he was dealing with, extracting the grail ought to be easy….

"Ummmmm."

She was stumped? He takes the chance to examine her...possibly an air head, silver hair and eyes, a little younger than him...but seemingly having a higher amount of mana than most mages from his time.

"..It feels weird having you stare like that…"

"Then out with it. Your name an-"

"Blume!"

She lightly stamps her foot as if to resolve herself.

"Blume des Lebens! Noble of Lebensborn!"

A Noble who's an airhead. This was a first..but also, Lebensborn...he'd never heard of that place, be it in history or the world today. It's possible that the grail created a whole new location to accommodate the wish...perhaps even the landscape of the earth had changed...one thing at a time..

"Okay..so why shadow me? And since when?"

"Well you see...I was supposed to get you after you stepped through the rayshift portal...but forgot my lines and got scared"

She was familiar with rayshift? More so that he used a portal rather than a coffin..the fact surprised him..as her voice trails off he grows annoyed.

"Speak up."

"I SAID I FORGOT MY LINES AND GOT SCARED"

The sudden shouting made his ears ring...this girl's mission was to escort him...but she intended to let him figure things out..because she forgot how to talk to him?

(Ridiculous..)

"So in other words, you're a fucking idiot."

(Did I say that out loud?)

He said that out loud. She's already tearing up.

"No no no I'm just playing. You have good Japanese so i'm certain you worked hard for this day. I have a lot of questions but I also want sleep...and to get to Lebensborn. So see ya in the morning."

"Eh? You're leaving? But your arm…"

...He looks down at the mauled arm...it's bleeding, but he can move it. The wounds are small enough that they can be left alone.

"I'm not staying in a camp with you. Your cat doesn't seem fond of me."

It doesn't know what he said. But seems to get what he was implying with his glare. So it snarls back at him in response. This reaffirms his decision to leave, so he turns his back and starts to return to his own encampment.

Just like that, the first day ends. The normal life of Gudao ends.

And the tale of Remedium begins…

_**End Note**_

So you made it this far? Nice one! ٩(^‿^)۶

Things may be slow for a little. But you can all look forward to the next chapter. Ritsuka! Anything to say?

"The fact someone sat and read that crap means you're not useless. Who knew ...feeling accomplished? Herr dumb ass."

Oooookaaaaaayyyyy. Yeah you're a lot different with Mash dead. Di vinci is still around so-

"There are things bigger than simple bonds. Solo- ...Romani wanted humanity to be free...I can find an answer in one of these singularities.. To make both Alaya and Gaia submit..I-"

Okay no spoilers edge lord. Next chapter!

"I travel to the Kingdom on The Ice: Lebensborn."

And face an unexpected revelation!

"Changing my view on reality and my approach to singularities permanently."

Tune in next week! Thanks for reading!

_**Chapter End**_


End file.
